Guide to: Dismissal and The School Play
"Guide to: Dismissal and The School Play" is a season 3 episode of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Plot Part 1: Dismissal Three separate stories follow Ned, Moze, and Cookie as they scramble to get to their bus before it leaves. Ned, who is trying to gather his books, must handle Suzie unexpectedly moving into his locker, a change to which he had absentmindedly agreed the week before. He seeks advice from Gordy, who encourages him to stand up to his girlfriend and ask that she respect his space. When Ned tries to confront Suzie, however, he ends up giving into sharing their lockers. He returns to Gordy and tells him he was unsuccessful, but Gordy reminds him that keeping his girlfriend happy has its own merits. Getting over his misgivings about sharing his locker, Ned is able to get to the bus on time. Moze gets out of her last class with an uncomfortably full bladder because she is absolutely dying to pee and didn't go before school and is unwilling to get on the bus until she can pee. Every bathroom she tries has a line of girls running out the door, so she finally settles on waiting in line behind Missy and a group of other girls. While waiting, they notice several boys making quick trips to the boys' bathroom, and lament the fact that girls' bathroom lines are always so much longer than boys'. When only a few minutes remain until the bus's departure, and the line has barely moved, Moze comes up with a different plan. She enters the drama costume room, changes into a male's costume, and returns to try and use the boys' bathroom. However, she is recognized by Cookie as soon as she walks in, and runs back out embarrassed. When the girls still waiting in line laugh at her, she points out that it's unfair for girls to have to wait in much longer bathroom lines, and the girls agree with her. When the buses are about to leave, Moze convinces the girls to take over the boys' bathroom. Grabbing prop swords, they enter and chase the boys out.When she comes out she has a great smile of relief. Cookie, who usually gets to the bus early, runs back for his science textbook after being told about a pop quiz scheduled for the next day. As he hurries to retrieve his book and make it back to the bus in time, he runs into and accidentally kisses Evelyn, who then chases him around the school seeking revenge. Finally, with only seconds until the bus's departure, he confronts Evelyn, claiming that she needs him, and that her life would lack purpose if he wasn't around to challenge her academically. Realizing that he's telling the truth, Evelyn lunges at Cookie and kisses him back before allowing him onto his bus. Tips *Tip#643.PSBR - Make a pit stop before the big ride. Part 2: The School Play The school play is Romeo and Juliet. Ned is jealous when Suzie has to kiss Spencer for the play. Ned had seen them practice an air kiss in rehearsal. Moze says the air kiss was for rehearsal and they'll be kissing for real during the play. Moze is the stage manager and works to make sure everything runs smoothly. Suzie tells Ned to not be jealous, since she's just acting. Spencer, on the other hand, has ulterior motives. Ned begs Cookie to help stop kissing Suzie. Ned says that if Cookie were to play Romeo, which he had unsuccessfully auditioned for, his kiss wouldn't steal Suzie away. Ned brightens the spotlight on Spencer, causing him to fall off the stage. Spencer is in no shape to go back onstage, so Cookie offers to fill in, since he knows all the lines. Mr. Combover has no choice and puts him in. Moze blasts a bullhorn in Spencer's face, waking him up, and leaving Cookie out of the play again. Moze says that, as stage manager, she has to put on the best play possible. This starts an all-out war between her and the boys. All of the boys' plans fail, so they go to Gordy for help. They have Gordy pose as a Hollywood producer to haul Spencer away from the play. It seems to work until Moze, disguised as a fan, finds Spencer and tells him he can't leave now. Spencer decides to finish the play. Ned and Cookie think of another plan, and try to steal the horse costume from Loomer and Buzz to sneak onstage. They get beaten up instead and Ned offers Loomer five bucks for the costume. In the costume, Ned and Cookie push Spencer offstage. They crash into a piece of scenery, causing Suzie to fall from the balcony. Spencer catches her, but more scenery falls on top of them. Spencer and Suzie are now too injured to continue with the play. Moze gets the boys back by having Ned play Romeo and Cookie play Juliet. Per Moze's orders, they have to kiss for real in front of everyone. Tips *Tip#822.PPS - Like acting? The play's the place to start. *Tip#822.WBS - Don't act? Work behind the scenes. Starring *Devon Werkheiser as Ned Bigby *Lindsey Shaw as Moze *Daniel Curtis Lee as Cookie Guest starring *Corbin Bleu as Spencer Co-starring First Appearances *Spencer Errors *During Cookie's audition for the play, one of his shoes come off while he's doing the worm. After Mr. Combover thanks him, he has both shoes on again.